


Neck Kisses

by Bandshe



Series: Uncharted Fics [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe





	Neck Kisses

“Sam, are you awake?” she nudged him gently. **  
**

“No.” He groaned as he tried pulling the covers over his head.

“Har har, jackass.”

“What do you need, sweetheart.”

“You?” She said in her sweetest voice

“You’re not sure?”

“Shut up. I’m absolutely sure it’s you.”

“Hm, I bet. What time is it?”

“Time for a good fucking.”

“Seriously, Lex, I had a long day and I have to wake up…” Sam looked over at the alarm clock. “For fuck’s sake. Lex it’s 3am, I have to get up in two hours!”

“Fine, I just figured I’d ask.”

Alex rolled back on her side, furious that she was rejected by her lover. The bed shifted as he turned around.

“Just a quick one, okay?” His breath tickled her neck. She used to hate that feeling, up until he would follow it with some light biting and sucking. God knows she used to hate any marks on her neck, but he was the exception to many of her rules.

She didn’t respond, not until she felt his lips on her neck. “Mm, Sam.” He began to suck and then nipped her. Alex turned around, her smile wider than she’d like it to be.

“Okay.”

Sam cupped her cheek, stroking it with his thumb before he pulled her in for a deep kiss. It had been a while since they had the chance to kiss like that. Her face burned as they continued, as he climbed over her and shifted his focus to her neck.

A few quick nips was all it took for her to cry out in frustration. He moved lower, unbuttoned his shirt that she wore to bed almost every night. He had to admit, it looked better on her than it ever did on him. He ran his hand up her torso, opening the shirt as he went. He cupped her breast just before he sucked on her nipple.

“My god, Sam. If you want it to be quick you should get to the point.”

“Just want to make sure you’re ready.”

“I’m always ready.” She moaned as he slid his hands into her panties.

He teased her clitoris a bit before dipping his fingers into her wetness. He moaned as she began to buck into his hand, pushing him in deeper.

“Guess these will be coming off.” He tugged at her panties until she helped remove them. His boxers came off soon after. He was just as ready as she was and he almost wished he could make it last just a bit longer than he promised.

He slipped in between her folds and in that moment he had complete and utter control of her; or so he believed. It had been too long since either of them had been this intimate. It felt as if he was always away on a job, but this time they finally had some time together, even if it was for a brief moment.

Despite telling her it was supposed to be a quickie, he started slow, letting her get acclimated to the sensation again. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed him in deeper.

“Christ Sam, are you going to fuck me or not?”

“What do you think I’m doing now, Lex?”

“You’re making love and taking your sweet ass time too.”

“It’s been a while, figured you’d love the change of pace.”

“Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“Come here.”

Sam leaned in close to her knowing he might end up regretting his decision.

“I want you to fuck me until I can’t walk straight for days.”

“God, where did I find such a woman?”

“Forgot already, lover?” She giggled.

“As you wish, my lady.” He hunched over her and thrust into her as hard as he knew she could handle. She threw her head back as she screamed out his name. Her nails bit into his skin as he continued to pound into her. He bit his lip to distract from the pain she had inflicted upon him.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he focused on the warm of her sex. Her walls tightened around his shaft as she drew closer to her climax.

Her nails now left track marks down his back, something he’d never hear the end of from his brother or even Sully. Frankly he didn’t mind it, what he did mind was her need to brag about it.

“Sam, I’m close.”

“Honey, I think you’re closer than you think.” He was right, within seconds of her proclamation she was soaking through the sheets. He loved the feeling of her wetness dripping down his cock. He felt himself grow closer and once more he felt her tighten around his cock sending him crashing down on top of her. He bit down hard on her neck as he rode his orgasm to its end, drawing out a series of swears from her.

“Lex. Oh God, that was amazing. We should wait this long all the time.” He laughed as she punched his arm.

“Never.”

“So, should we do this again after I get out of work later?” He pulled out slowly, their juices dripping down her sex as he did.

“Maybe this time I’ll allow you to take it slow.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

“I’m spent, Lex.”

“Yeah.” Her disappointment evident.

“Let me save up my energy for later, I promise it will be worth it.”

“Sam, it’s always worth it.”

“You know it, sweetheart.” He smiled as she caressed his cheek. “Now get your pretty ass to sleep.” He rolled over next to her and pulled her close to him.

“Yes, sir.” She laughed quietly and nuzzled up to his neck.


End file.
